Meteor
Meteor (メテオ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da John Zeroness. Può essere sbloccato cancellando SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition-. Informazioni Contando le canzoni nella loro versione integrale, questa è la più lunga della Project DIVA F 2nd, che coprono circa 8 minuti. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"When you offer up a prayer to lost loved ones, the girl that sleeps awakens. Soaring through the heavens, she grants the wishes of those in need. Watch the sky at night—a shooting star is a sure sign that a miracle is about to happen!"'' Liriche Giapponese=真夜中 奏でる 時計のつぶやき チクタクと夢の はじまりを告げる 僕らは君を探しながら唄うよ 遠く想う声がいつか届けられるように 星の流れる夜に 北風が通りを吹き抜け 待ち人から便りはなく 明くる日を描くだけ 外灯のストロボと 波紋のように広がる雲 浮かぶ水 ゆらめく髪 鳥たちの群れは飛び去り まるで奇跡を予感し 飛び起きたかのような幼子の背を 包む母の指先が震えている 僕はただ立ち尽くし 寝ぼけながら記憶を巡る 歩んだ時間のすべてが ここに蘇った今 動き出した歯車に この身を奪われるときまで 強く ただ強く あなたを想ってる 星の降り注ぐ夜 北風が光の粉を運んで 僕たちは眠れないまま 明くる日を願うだけ 星屑の泣き声と 耳鳴りが最期に途切れて 音のない景色のなかで 終わらない夢を見る 星は遠くの空へ 僕らの願いを届けて 幸せな朝を呼ぶ|-|Romaji=mayonaka kanaderu tokei no tsubuyaki TICK-TOCK to yume no hajimari o tsugeru bokura wa kimi o sagashinagara utau yo tooku omou koe ga itsuka todokerareru you ni hoshi no nagareru yoru ni kitakaze ga toori o fukinuke machibito kara tayori wa naku akuru hi o egaku dake gaitou no STROBE to hamon no you ni hirogaru kumo ukabu mizu yurameku kami toritachi no mure wa tobisari marude kiseki o yokan shi tobiokita ka no you na osanago no se o tsutsumu haha no yubisaki ga furueteiru boku wa tada tachitsukushi nebokenagara kioku o meguru ayunda jikan no subete ga koko ni yomigaetta ima ugokidashita haguruma ni kono mi o ubawareru toki made tsuyoku tada tsyoku anata o omotteru hoshi no furisosogu yoru kitakaze ga hi no ko o hakonde bokutachi wa nemurenai mama akuru hi o negau dake hoshikuzu no nakigoe to miminari ga saigo ni togirete oto no nai keshiki no naka de owaranai yume o miru hoshi wa tooku no sora e bokura no negai o todokete shiawase na asa o yobu|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' With a chime in the dead of night The clock murmurs With a tick-tock That signals the start of the dream As we search for you, we sing From a distance, we hope our thoughtful voices might reach you someday On a night of shooting stars A north wind blows through the stairs No word from the person we wait for Only traces of the coming day The strobe of the streetlights And clouds that spread like ripples Upwelling water, waving hair A flock of birds flies away Like they foretell a miracle Cradling the back of a child who wakes with a start, A mother's fingertips tremble I just stand there, motionless Half asleep, memories spin around my head Now, when all the hours we walked Have been here reborn Until the gears start moving And sweep me away Deeper, even deeper, I think of you A night of showering stars A north wind carries motes of light And we, unable to sleep, Wish for the coming day The cries of stardust And the ringing in my ears abruptly cease Amid the soundless scenery I dream an endless dream To the furthest skies These stars carry our wishes And call forth a tranquil dawn Video Project DIVA F 2nd - Meteor PV (Hatsune Miku)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】メテオ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011